Jungle Fever
by lovlyangl
Summary: What happens when Stella is pushed off the small launch her uncle had hired to take her deep into jungle.Now lost and on her own,she will find love with the Mombasa jungle king known as McCanna. Mature themes/Reviews welcome Adventure/romance/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Jungle Fever**

**A new fantasy story by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the Mac and Stella, Just the story my mind created.**

**..................................................................................................................**

What happens when Stella is pushed off the small launch she had hired to take her deep into jungle. Now lost and on her own, she will have to try and survive. With no weapons, no protection from the dangers that lurk in jungle, she knew she may very well die.

Watching her from the shadows was a tribal man known as McCanna. Born king to the jungle fifty two years ago, he learned how to survive and live with his tribe people known as the Mombasa's. That was until man decided to invade their jungle and kill his people. He could still remember the evil men treating him as a dog. Dragging his small body to civilization, a place he despised for years.

At the age of twenty, he decided the human race was never for him. Leaving it all behind he ran back to his jungle, alone. That is until that one night thirty two years later he seen her. The dark haired beauty that wore the Mombasa charm. His queen, the one he had been told would come and save his world. Filling it with children, hope and love. Admiring her slender form he felt the shudder hit his every nerve in fevered passion.

It had been years since he dared to touch a womans flesh. Since he dared to feel the passionate fires of their souls. Feeling his organ stiffen, he tried to control his animal urges. Slowly moving in towards the beautiful creature that had invaded his home, he sniffed the air and inhaled her light perfumed skin.

"Who's there?" she panicked with fright.

Not hearing any sounds, she curled closer under the jungle leaves.

......................

Chapter one

One Week Earlier.

Stella... yelled her guide. Come here please." Walking towards the light, she tried to hide herself from the mosquitoes that were giving her bites.

"What is it my guide? Why must you always bring me out when the mosquitoes are biting?"

"They are always biting Stella. This is the jungles, what did you expect? Flowers and sunshine?"

Stella laughed. She was happy with the choice her uncle had made for her guide. She could still remember her uncles words..._ "Stella my beauty, I give you Rashim as your guide. Not only because he is wise, but also he is old and I know you will only concentrate on your studies."_

Always her uncle worried about her finding a man and leaving him behind.

Still a virgin at the age of forty, she could care less what others thought. Sure she may have been a spinster, but that was her choice, her choice to live only for her studies of the jungles. For some reason they had always ruled her. Called her, telling her to follow her heart back home. Home... the place she had only heard about from her uncle at night, when he would tell the story.

Coming back from her daydream she heard...

"Now Stella, as we travel by a small launch on friday you are not to venture anywhere near the back of the boat. Strange things have happened deep in the jungle. The evilness that lurks there is unpredictable and dangerous. You are to stay by my side. Understand?"

"Yes my guide, please stop worrying," said Stella.

"I'll always worry my beautiful Stella. Now off with you. Go visit the little village before we leave."

Walking through the path she arrived at the little village. Stopping by each table, smiling, she noticed the little shop off by itself at the edge of the path. Walking towards it, she noticed the elderly lady smiling at her.

"Hello my child. What would you like to buy today?"

As Stella looked along the table she noticed a beautiful handcrafted necklace that had a pure ivory medallion on it. Picking it up, she noticed the symbol. "Excuse me, what does this symbolize?"

"It's the sign of the Mombasa people. Their tribes ruled this jungle years ago. It is said that one still runs wild, deep within this jungle. Waiting, stalking, for his mate to come home."

Stella was intrigued. She wanted to hear more about these people and their tribe. Always she had this craving that something had called her here, called her to come home. Twice now today, she had said that. _"Home, coming home." _I would like to purchase this please, how much?"

Smiling the lady said... "for you my Mombasa queen, it is free. Take it, this way if you are lost, McCanna will know who you are." Placing it on Stella's neck she felt a shiver down her spine. She felt her body heat, as the flame traveled to her very core causing her to softly purr.

Trying to say thank you, wouldn't come. Stella felt like she was in another place. A place where she felt safe, warm and erotically loved. "Who's McCanna?"

"You will learn of him soon, my queen. Be on your way now, I must close shop."

As Stella walked along the path she turned back and noticed the little shop had disappeared.

tbc...

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own Mac and Stella. Just the fantasy story I've created.**

......................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Stella... where have you been child? There is a storm brewing. Come, take shelter, said her guide. Watching her walk pass he noticed the charm. Stella... where did you get that neckalce?"

"Oh... It was given to me by a lady at one of the shops. She said the symbol belonged to a tribe. However... the name escapes me now," said Stella as she headed to her room. Watching her walk away, he knew exactly what tribe owned that piece of jewelry. Which meant Stella was the queen they had all been looking for.

"Stella... I must leave for a bit child. Please stay in till I get back."

"I will Rashim, just watch the wind don't blow you away," giggled Stella.

Leaving the shelter he ran to the village. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I could find a phone?"

"We have only one phone here. It's at the small Inn up the path. Very expensive to use, said the elderly lady with suspicion. I shall take you." Walking him up the path, she could smell the evil upon him, letting her know he was one of the hunters looking for the queen. The queen that would bare children for McCanna, rebuilding what was lost.

Once he was inside, the lady ordered a coffee and listened.

"Talon... tis Rashim. I've found the queen. After all this time it was Stella, beautiful Stella Bonasera. She's the queen. She was in the village today and given the necklace. Trying to hear what the voice on the other end was saying, she only caught bits and pieces. Yes... we will be floating down river on friday. Yes... we will be awaiting your assault. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, he thanked the lady and headed back. As she watched him leave, she changed into the hawk and took off into the storm.

.........................................................

**Deep in the Jungle.**

He loved the rain. Leaving his home, he ventured out to the water. This was the perfect weather for swimming. With the lightening brightening up his way, he reached the edge and jumped in. Splashing around as the rain pelted against the water he heard her call. Coming back to shore in all his naked glory, she changed to her human form and smirked.

"Always the naughty young man McCanna. What I wouldn't give to be young again. Such a gorgeous beast of desire."

"Always you flirt Hilda. What is the problem now? Or did you just come here to get your daily fix?" said McCanna with a sinister grin.

"A little of both I think, she laughed. But in all honesty, I've seen your bride, she is beautiful. She wears the necklace. I know it's her because as I placed it on her, she felt it to her core. Everything in her expression changed. You will have to be gentle as she is still virginal."

"Virginal? Is she not in her forties?"

"She is McCanna, but it seems her studies have drawn her away from knowing the life other young ladies know."

McCanna felt himself swell. The mention of his bride being virginal brought him to hightened desires.

"If I was you McCanna, before you meet her don't be showing her that or you are liable to send her screaming back to America."

MaCanna laughed. "Always you tease, Hilda. I swear you are not four hundred and forty years old."

"I'll take that as a compliment McCanna. Now the reason behind my visit. Your bride is in danger. It seems her guide recognized the necklace. He made a call to someone informing them of her being the Mombasa queen. They have planned to kill her as they head down river for their expedition."

Hilda seen the fire in McCanna's eyes. She could see the features change to that of the beast. Trying not to cringe, Hilda stood her ground.

_"When do they leave?"_ McCanna hissed.

"Friday morning. I know not the time," said Hilda.

Walking back to his home, McCanna stepped inside followed by Hilda who seen Persu and stopped.

_"Persu... no. Stop that damn growling, now. _Watching as the giant leopard bowed down to his master, he stroked his fur. Sit Hilda, he will not hurt you."

Listening to his purr, as his master stroked him, Hilda sat with caution. "I never understood your need to have him in your home," said Hilda.

"He is my protector, my guardian. The one that was sent to watch over me and my home."

"Let's just hope he can protect your future wife," said Hilda.

Giving her another growl, for her rudeness, McCanna tapped his head. "He understands you Hilda. I've told you that several times now. You both need to learn to be nice to each other."

Sticking out her tongue at Persu, she placed water over the fire to boil for tea.

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Rashim returned he checked on Stella. Finding her sound alseep, he grabbed a quick snack before crawling into bed. He knew that tomorrow would be their first day travelling by launch down river, where Stella would meet her death.

Back in her bedroom, Stella was having a very strange dream. She was hiding deep in the jungle when she heard footsteps. Lowring herself under the leaves, she didn't dare move. Her fear being an animal that had discovered her scent.

Hearing the sound draw closer, she panicked as she seen the man standing before her with nothing but a loin cloth. As she admired his form, she seen strong, dark features, powerful chisled jaw and cheek bones, strong powerful arms, thick muscled legs. But the part that held her captive was his eyes. So dark, so sinisiter, so black and full of desire.

Stella could feel her pulse jumping through her skin as a shiver coursed through her core. A shiver he didn't miss as his eyes darkened even more, as his chisled features drowned her in the depth of his avenging soul. As she reached up to touch him, he backed away. Knowing that if she did, he would smother her in his heat, take her like the beast he was.

............

Feeling someone shake her arm, she woke from her dream. "Stella... Stella... wake up beauty, it's time to go." Slowly waking up, she smiled at Rashim. Then climbing from the bed, she headed to the river to wash. As she washed, she noticed her reflection in the water followed by another shadowing her.

Turning around she seen no one there. Looking back in the water the shadow had disappeared. Heading back to camp she packed her clothes in her back pack and headed down to the launch with Rashim. "Rashim... how long will it take us to reach the deepest recesses of the jungle?"

"About half a day, Stella. Depending how deep the waters have filled across the river. We had several rains last night, they have caused major flooding in certain areas of the jungles. So once again, you are not to leave my side," said Rashim.

Once they were on their way, Stella took out her camera and started taking pictures of the beautiful land that surrounded her, so lush, so full of color as she admired the creeping vines and low hung plants that surrounded near the waters edge. Looking further ahead, Stella seen the mokeys jumping from tree to tree.

Laughing at them, one lunged onto their boat and stole a roll of Stella's film, running with it back into the jungle. "Looks like the monkey's don't appreciate having their pictures taken, smiled Rashim. "That's okay Rashim, it was a roll I had not used yet. Leaning forward to get a better picture, Rashim looked at Talon. Giving him the signal, he pushed Stella out of the launch.

Trying not to panic she could feel things crawling on her legs and arms. Lifting them from the water she noticed the leeches. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Rashim looked back. "Forget it Rashim, she's good as dead. She'll never survive the jungles at night."

Swimming as quick as she could to the waters edge, she pulled herself out. Watching as the leeches suckled her skin, she took out her little travel knife and started plucking them off. Crying from the pain of missing the leech and cutting herself she curled her legs under her and stayed as quiet as she could. Praying for someone to find her.

McCanna had heard the screams. Leaving his home with Persu, they headed deep into the jungle to find his queen.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nearing the edge of the jungle he could feel her. He could vision her in his mind. Her dark rich chestnut curls, her green beautiful eyes, the soft pouty lips that begged to be kissed. It had been years since he dared to touch a womans flesh. Since he dared to feel the passionate fires of their souls. Feeling his organ stiffen, he tried to control his animal urges. Slowly moving in towards the beautiful creature that had invaded his home, he sniffed the air and inhaled her light perfumed skin.

"Who's there?" she panicked with fright. As her dream came flooding back.

Hearing the sound draw closer, she panicked as she seen the man standing before her with nothing but a loin cloth. As she admired his form, she seen strong dark features, powerful chisled jaw and cheek bones, strong powerful arms, thick muscled legs. But the part that held her captive was his eyes. So dark, so sinisiter, so black and full of desire.

Stella could feel her pulse jumping through her skin as a shiver coursed through her core. A shiver he didn't miss as his eyes darkened even more. As his chisled features drowned her in the depth of his avenging soul. Seeing the giant cat startled Stella back down into the bush. It was huge, with back and silver colors, all except for the eyes, she swore they were the colors of the rainbow. For each time the light reflected on them, they'd change.

Stretching out his hand for her to take, she shyed away. "Please Stella, I need to get those leeches off you. Please trust me, I have not come to hurt you. Nor has my Persu. He is a protector, a very smart one at that. Now please take my hand." Still to frightened to move, McCanna sighed. Then reaching down he wrapped her in his arms and carried her back to home.

Entering his home, he placed her on the bear skin rug and started a warm fire. Then turning to face her, he found her sound asleep. Thinking to himself, he knew this was the best thing possible at the moment. Bending down beside her, he started removing her leeches. Seeing them attached to her back left him no choice but to remove her shirt, followed by her pants. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

Grabbing the salt, he poured it onto the leeches watching as they detatched themselves from her body. Then taking a blanket he covered her, telling Persu to stay. Leaving his home again McCanna closed the door as Persu turned a few times before laying himself beside Stella. Guarding her, caring for her, till McCanna returned.

Watching as she slept Persu admired her beautiful soul. He could feel her mind wandering, dreaming of McCanna. Starting his loud purr, Persu closed his eyes and dreamed with her.

.........................................................

_Stella could see herself running through the jungle with Persu. Jumping between the trees Persu followed, chasing her, cornering her, teasing her. Laughing from the beauty that surrounded her, she turned and seen him. Seen him standing on the edge of the waterfall. So handsom, so strong and God like as the sun bathed his beautiful skin._

_Looking down he seen her. Motioning with his finger he told her to come. Feeling the sensual need and craving begin she climbed with Persu to the top of the waterfall. Nearing his side, he said..._

_"Can you swim Stella?" Looking into his gorgeous eyes she was too lost to speak. Sighing deep he gently shook her. "Stella... I asked if you could swim?" Nodding her head yes, he leaned down till he was a whisper away from her lips... "hold you breath my queen."_

_Feeling her body shiver, he wrapped her in his arms and tossed them both over the edge._ Screaming out loud, she woke herself from her dream. Sitting up, she seen Persu looking up at her with a grin. Cautiously taking her hand she neared it to Persu's head. Then gently stroking him he purred. A deep almost growling purr.

Becoming enthrawled in Persu's softness, Stella didn't realize she was exciting the big cat, but MaCanna knew. He could see his keeper enjoying the deep belly rub as he rolled himself up towards her hoping her hand would slip.

_"Persu..._ yelled McCanna. Jumping up from her side he hissed at MaCanna for disturbing his afternoon tease. _Go lay down, now."_ Struting over to the corner, he plopped himself down letting out a small hiss.

Looking up at McCanna, Stella wasn't sure what to say. All she knew in that moment was her necklace was pulsating. Pulsating like a call for her mate. Seeing McCanna's eyes become dark Stella wrapped her hands around her knees and looked into the fire ignoring his fevered glare that was placing foreign thoughts into her soul.

Smiling at her worries he could see etched in her face, he said... "Stella... please. Tell me what happened."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm not really sure Mac," she said.

Mac eyed her. _"What the hell was a Mac?_ he thought to himself. Why did you call me, Mac?"

"It's easier then saying McCanna all the time. Just like people back home call me Stel, instead of Stella. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. So how did you come to be in my jungle?"

"I was pushed into the water by my guide. I'm not sure why, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Looks like you're going to be the one to bring me home to America," said Stella.

McCanna raised his eyebrows, she sure was spunky. "Stella... do not remember anything about this place? Does nothing about this jungle seem familiar to you?"

"Not really. When I was a little girl I would dream of running wild and free. Climbing trees, swinging on vines. Ever since then I've put my heart and soul into studying the jungles. It's like with each one I visit, I'm home. If that makes sense."

"Stella, how much do you know about my people?"

"Not alot. I know that the tribe was attacked years ago by man who came in and tried to destroy what the Mombasa had built. There was also talk of a young boy taken back to civilization against his will. I actually went looking for him, but he had escaped at the age of twenty back into the jungle. Of course I was only ten at the time, but I still remember it like yesterday."

McCanna watched, he waited for Stella to realize who's jungle she had stepped into. "Stella... how old would that young boy be now?"

Looking up she thought about it. "Hm... I think he'd be about fifty two, give or take a year." Admiring his stance, she final realized. Oh my God... you're him. This is your jungle. I don't believe it, do you have any idea how long I've searched for you? How long I've waited to finally meet the Mombasa king?"

"About as long as I've waited for you, my bride."

Stella backed up, she tried not to panic. No way in hell was she anybody's queen. Necklace or no necklace.

"Um... I think there's been a mistake. I'm not your bride. I'm not anybody's bride. We need to get me back to civilization. Which way is home?" she panicked.

"There is no home, Stella. Just my home. You can't go back, ever," said McCanna.

"No... this isn't true. I can't leave my uncle alone, he needs me. Besides... if I stay, I put you and  
Persu in danger. Those evil men and my guide will come back for me," she cried.

Nearing her side to take her into his arms, she backed away.

"Stay away from me. I won't belong to you. I won't belong to any man, ever." Running away from him, she took off into the jungle.

"Persu... follow your queen," said McCanna. Taking off into the jungle, Persu followed her to the rivers edge. Stalking towards her with caution, he nudged her with his nose. Seeing her tears, broke Persu. He understood how hard it was to start a new life, in a new place that was foreign to everything you had come to love.

Nudging her again, Stella brought up her hand and stroked his beautiful fur. Long, deep, sensual strokes that drove Persu into loud heated purrs. MaCanna stood behind watching, smiling as Persu was enjoying his queens stroke way to much, for a second time that day. Walking over to break them up, MaCanna heard her speak...

"You know Persu, I truly can't stay here. My uncle needs me, he's all alone in New York. I'm all he has and he is all I have. He would never survive without me. Do you understand Persu?" Purring and rubbing himself against her she watched as his eyes changed color again. This time making them a dreamy blue.

Hearing the hawk in the distance, McCanna turned and walked away from Persu and Stella. Nearing his home, he watched as Hilda changed into her human form. "I have some bad news. It concerns your queen."

"What is it, Hilda?" asked McCanna.

"It seems her uncle was found murdered this morning back in America. Someone slit his throat, leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood. I brought the article with me incase she refuses to believe."

McCanna sighed. He knew the telling, was going to break her heart in two.

"What is it McCanna?" asked Hilda.

"She's not accepting her life as queen. She is refussing to have me, damn woman said she belongs to no man."

Hilda laughed. "I knew I was going to like her. She's going to give you a thousand fits from now till the day you die. Though in between those fits, will be endless passion and lots of children.

"We shall see, Hilda. If she becomes to upset here. I will take her home to America. For I will not keep her against her will. Even if it means death to my kind. Her happiness is more important."

"Trust me McCanna, she will adapt. Give her time it has been only one day. Once she understands there is nothing to go home too, she'll accept her life with you. That is... if you can get that damn Persu to stop sniffing around her, he has taken a liking to your queen. Best watch that, he can be a sneaky protector at times."

Now McCanna did laugh. He couldn't see it. I have no fear of Persu, though I can understand his need to be close to her. She's very beautiful and he is very protective, as well as loyal."

"Laugh now McCanna, but you shall see. Once you take her virginity, she will become more wild then you. I've seen it in the sky, her spirit is very passionate, very sensual. She's the type of creature that will need long tender nights of seduction and days of wild abandon, in order to survive this gift she has been given."

"If she accepts it, Hilda. Now go... I must break the news to her about her uncle."

Changing back into the hawk, Hilda flew out of sight.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walking back towards the waters edge, McCanna seen Stella laying with her head across Persu's stomach still gabbing away to him. Hearing the sound, Persu turned and grinned at McCanna. _"Cheeky bugger, she's mine. So forget it_, said McCanna to his guardian with his mind. Sitting down beside them, McCanna said... Stella, I have news on your uncle. Hilda contacted me today, it seems your uncle was murdered, I'm sorry."

Stella's eyes teared up. "No... I don't believe you, McCanna. This is a very cruel trick you play to keep me here. I never thought you would attempt something so low."

"Stella... I swear to you, I do not lie. Hilda, my friend, she brought me the article. Please read it. You will know it's the truth I speak." Taking the newspaper from him, she opened the page. Reading the section marked with a pen, she seen her uncles name in print. _"I can't believe they killed him. He had no part of this, he was innocent. Again... this is your fault MaCanna. You had to curse me with your life, curse me without asking."_

McCanna was quickly losing his patients with her. He had not cursed her, he had not chosen her. His people believed her to be the right choice years ago, why couldn't she understand that. _"I want to go home, Mac. Please take me home."_

"Stella, if I take you back to America they will kill you regardless of whether you accepted to be my queen or not. To them, you are still a threat," said McCanna._ "I don't want to be here. I want my uncle," _she cried.

Reaching over, McCanna pulled her into his arms and held her. "I know Stella. If I could bring him back I would. But I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. It's my honor and duty to protect you. Not only for your grandfather, but for the future we will build as well."

While McCanna continued to hold his queen, Persu started his menacing growl. Knowing man was in the jungle, McCanna jumped up into the tree with Stella in his arms. Blocking her mouth so she couldn't scream, she eyed him with unbelievable thoughts. Just how the hell did he jump them both up that tree? What the hell was he, a cat?"

"Are you sure she is this way?" asked Rashim.

"She has to be Rashim. This is where you pushed her off the boat."

"Then she's dead Talon. Let's just go back."

"Not without the body. We need to be sure," yelled Talon.

Hearing the growl of a cat, Rashim turned and before he could move, Persu jumped up and tore out his throat. Taking off back down river, Talon jumped in the boat leaving a dead Rashim behind.

When McCanna was sure the jungle was clear, he jumped from the tree with Stella in his arms. Making a perfect landing.

"Are you okay, Stella? Stella... answer me."

Stella was still in shock. She still couldn't figure out how the hell he jumped them both up that tree.

"Um... I'm fine... it's just... um... Mac, how did you... um... never mind."

McCanna laughed. "Good job Persu, good boy." Removing Rashim's body to the waters edge, McCanna tossed him in for the crocodiles.

"You know he will be back, right? He's going to come for me. This time bringing more help with him. Another reason I shouldn't stay here Mac. No matter where I am, I'm not safe." McCanna was hurt. How could she think he could not protect her. "Trust me Stella, I protect what is mine. You are not going anywhere, except back to our home."

There was that word again, home. "Listen Mac, I don't want to be your queen. I don't want any part of your world. Please, just let me go home." Persu was sad again. Stella noticed his eyes turned grey. So sad, so shadowed with pain. Bending down to stroke him, she seen a tear slip from his now grey eyes.

"Stella... please. Just stay one week. If after that one week you want to go home. I will personally take you myself," said McCanna. "Okay, one week. Looking down at Persu, Stella noticed his eyes were now a rainbow of colors again. Um... one question Mac. How did you get us both up that tree with one leap?"

"Turning to face her, he whispered... "It's a secret I can only share with my queen," he winked.

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived back at McCanna's home Stella sat down in front of the fire. Bringing up her legs, she wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees. While McCanna watched, he could see she was still upset with the loss of her uncle. Something he knew she would need time to overcome.

Moving around his little home he cut up some fresh fruits, nuts and slices of bread along with two bottle of water. Bringing it into the other room, he sat down beside his queen.

"Stella, I know it's not alot. I promise to head into the village tomorrow and get us some proper groceries for meals. With it just being me, I have no need for alot of food. I cook everything over an open flame. I usually hunt for my meat and pick fresh fruit and nuts for my snacks. It was always just myself and Persu here. The two of us enjoyed what the jungle provided for us.

"Dont' you miss what the other side of the world has to offer?"

"No Stella. This is where my roots are. This is the small part of the jungle that belonged to the Mombasa people. We had more, alot more till economy took over and stole almost everything we had. My people fought hard, but there were to many men with weapons."

Stella could feel her eyes fill with fresh tears. The pain they must have suffered to try and save what they had always known as home. Listening MaCanna continued...

"All us children that were left were gathered up and taken to the city. We were forced into living among those we despised. When I turned twenty I decided to come home. I offered a few of my friends to come that were taken that night with me, but they refused. They seemed to enjoy what the city had to offer. With me being crowned king when I was born, I had no choice but to come home. It was calling me Stella. Letting me know that my life was here among the jungle and the animals."

"So you are like a modern day tarzan?"

McCanna laughed. Kind of Stella. Though the tarzan you see in the movies, is nothing compared to what really happens in the jungles. There's no law here. No rules or pollution. Since I returned home thirty two years ago, I've had only one invasion with a group of hunters looking for jungle cats to kill and skin. Needless to say, Persu and I chased them away. Since then the jungle has been quiet."

"Till today when I was dropped on your rivers edge. I'm sorry I've brought you so much trouble, Mac. It wasn't my intention," she cried.

Leaning over, McCanna thumbed her tears as they fell. "I want you to listen to me Stella. You have not invaded my jungle. I have been expecting you, I was told of your coming by Hilda. She informed me you were to be my queen. She also told me you were in danger. That was how Persu and I found you so quickly. We heard your scream as Hilda left."

"How can you want to marry someone you don't even know?" asked Stella.

"I do know you Stella. I've known your scent, your warm lips and soft body as it called to me in your dreams. To have you here in front of me, has made our jungle that much more beautiful." Leaning into his caress, Stella could feel the flutters in her tummy as the heat from his hand branded her cheek.

Moving himself in closer he softly touched her lips sending a jolt of burning passion through both their souls. Breaking the kiss before it went deeper, Stella shyed away looking back into the fire. Laughing with his eyes, Persu made his way to Stella's side. Laying down beside her, he curled up and closed his eyes.

"Stella... you can have the bed tonight. I'll take the floor with Persu."

Raisng herself up she headed over to the little bed and laid down. Hearing her softly cry was breaking his heart. So much pain he could feel radiating from her into him. Telling Persu to go, he jumped up on the bed and spread himself beside McCanna's queen. Allowing her to snuggle into his fur.

Laying flat on his back, McCanna just watched her sleep.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that night McCanna felt the warmth beside him. Thinking it was Persu who had made his way back down, he turned and buried his face in his fur. Only it wasn't Persu, it was Stella. Hearing her soft sigh he realized she was dreaming. Wanting to feel her dream again, he closed his eyes and slid himself into her mind.

Now deep within her thoughts, the two of them were on a raft making love. He knew she was virginal, but in her dreams, she was uninhibited.

_Sliding himself down the raft, he knew he needed to taste her. He also knew that she would most likely panic for a few seconds then realize the passion was unlike anything she could ever have imagined._

_Not giving her time to think, not giving her time to open her eyes, he softly, tenderly opened her thighs. Then lowering his head he caressed his tongue over her tiny bud, leaving her to inhale and grip the sides of the raft. So lost in the ache that was building between her thighs as her hips raised off the bed to meet each stroke, each caress, that he was burning within her__._

McCanna could feel his shaft swell. He could feel his body meshing into hers. Backing himself out of her dream he woke. Trying to catch his breath, he jumped up and headed to his waterfall. "Persu... stay with Stella." Yawning loud, Persu closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Nearing his waterfall he stripped off his clothes and dived in. Feeling the cool water against his skin wasn't helping. He could still taste her within his mouth. Swimming his way to the rocks he climbed to the top in all his naked glory, standing, guarding, looking out over his home.

Back in the house Stella felt an emptiness beside her. Waking from sleep she noticed McCanna was gone. Getting up, she walked to the front of the home and looked out at the moon. "Persu... where is Mac?" Giving her what looked like a grin, he ran out the door with Stella following behind.

When they neared the waterfall Stella tried to remember how to breathe. Looking up she seen him. So powerful, so beautifully toned as her eyes wandered down to his thighs. Stella felt her body send a ripple through her core. Feeling her presence McCanna turned and burned his eyes into her soul. Undressing her body without so much as a thought to how she would feel.

Diving from the cliff, Stella held her breath as he made hardly a splash. Watching him swim to the side of the waterfall and climb out as she felt her cheeks heat. She couldn't help it, his shaft was fully erect, large, thick and ready to bring a woman to endless orgasms.

Watching her admire his body he didn't move. He wanted to see if she would dare touch him, if she would allow herself to feel his body that was craving her touch. Cautiously taking her hand she placed it upon his muscled chest, feeling as his heart beat upon her hand.

Caressing her hand lower, she felt his muscled abs and powerful hips. Bringing her hands to his thighs, she heard his intake of breath. McCanna knew where she would touch next, he knew that she would explore that part of him that would bring her endless pleasure after a moment of pain.

Stella seen his eyes were closed. She could see the desire as his muscles clenched where her hands came to rest on his thighs._ "So strong MaCanna, how easy you could tear me apart," _she sighed in heated passion. _"Never my wife, never would I hurt you." _

Feeling her stomach jump, she leaned in closer to his body, raising herself to meet his lips as she softly, virginally touched them, caressing her hand across his thick shaft. McCanna's fists clenched at his sides, he tried to keep his needs in check while she explored what would soon be hers and hers alone.

Opening her mouth she brought her tongue to meet his lips, asking him without words to teach her the erotic art of foreplay. Bringing up his hand, he caressed her cheek._ "Are you sure Stella? Once we do this you are my queen. You will belong to me and me alone. Can you accept that?"_

All Stella knew in that moment was her body was burning in endless flames of fire. Inhaling deep she whispered...

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees... please McCanna, teach me how to love you."_

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in the village, Talon called his boss in New York. He knew that he would need extra help to distract McCanna away from Stella.

"Hello."

"Mr Straubs, it's Talon we've run into a problem here. It seems Rashim was killed by a jungle cat as we searched for the queen. I'm going to need men as soon as possible. This cannot be done alone. The animals know when we are near."

"Has he taken her yet, Talon?"

"I don't know, Mr Straubs. I don't even know if she's still alive."

"She's alive and well. I've already had my pet sweep the area, he found them both at his home but he couldn't get close enough with McCanna's guardian there. I shall send you three more men. They should arrive at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Mr Straubs. I will not disappoint you a second time," said Talon. Hanging up the phone, Talon realized he had two days of freedom. Looking over in the corner, he seen the gorgeous blonde watching him with a smile. Walking over he sat down. "Hello, my name is Talon. Can I buy you a drink?"

Smiling, she nodded. As he called the waitress over to serve them, Hilda dropped a truth potion into his water. Turning back to face her, he picked it up and swallowed it back. "Mm... refreshing, would you like to go back to my room with our drinks?" Shaking her head yes, Hilda followed Talon knowing soon she would have the answers to allow McCanna and his queen time to prepare for the battle ahead.

........................................................

**B**ack in the jungle McCanna swept Stella up in his arms and carried her to the waterfall. Spreading out a blanket of leaves, he turned her to face him, tracing his fingertips across her blouse removing the buttons as he exposed her beautiful breasts. Leaning down towards her lips he whispered... _"trust in me, Stella. I promise you will feel nothing but passion this night."_

Touching his lips to hers he brought their tongues into play. Bringing up her hands, she pulled herself closer to his heat, needing to taste more of the erotic flavour that was soon to be her McCanna. Sliding his tongue across her neck, she turned ever so slightly to give him better access. Feeling his teeth scrap along her earlobe, sending jolts of pleasure coursing all the way to her core.

Shifting his position he kissed a line of erotic kisses across her throat, while moving lower toward her breasts. Then feeling McCanna's tongue brush across her nipple, she released a sob from her throat..."McccCaaaaaaaanna." Lifting her up into his arms, he layed her upon the bed of leaves.

Reaching her lips again, he fed her his tongue, showing her how to suckle it and drive him wild with need. Moving himself lower he nipped at her tummy, lapping his way down her like a cat in heat. Stella felt his gaze burn through her, it was etched in dark hunger as he scraped his teeth lower to the path sheilding her virginity from him.

Shifting her legs, he opened them as Stella felt the cool air flame her slick wet folds. Bending her legs to the knee, he opened her thighs wider watching as her body glistened against the moon. Stella could barely breathe. She wanted to plead with him to make the ache go away. Watching him she seen him lick his lips, causing her to writhe with pleasure.

Stella knew what he was going to do. She had read up on the erotic things men did to women. She could remember many nights fantasizing about being touched this way. Feeling his fingers grip her thighs as his shoulders wedged between, holding her, not allowing her to move from the pleasure he was about to give her.

Stella knew that this was how he would claim her. Leaving his mark so no other would dare touch her. Lowering his head with one deep look into her eyes he hissed**... "**_**mine." **_Stabbing his tongue deep within her she screamed waking the animals in the jungle who heard the call of their king branding his queen, wedding her by the jungle laws of taking her virginity.

Stella felt the fire of his tongue burning her to her womb, preparing her for the invasion about to take place. Feeling her soul flame in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't control her hips from thrusting up to meet his tongue as it slithered within her. Gripping her hips even tighter, he gave her two of his thickened fingers, hoping to help ease her onto his thick shaft which would soon be breaking through her protective skin. Allowing his seed, entrance to her womb.

Stella could hear a roaring in her ears, she could hear McCanna's hunger cry as he lapped at her orgasms with greed. So wild with her hips bucking, she begged him to bury himself within her_. "Pleeeeeeeease McCanna, I need to feel, I need to know," _she cried. Moving himself like a cat to cover her, she felt his shaft on her core, pulsating as he gave her the first few inches, stopping at her virginal skin.

_**"Look at me Stella, look into my soul."**_ As her eyes opened to look into his, he seen her passion, her trust that he wouldn't hurt her. _**"As of this moment you are my queen, my bride. No one else will dare touch you, do you understand Stella? We are husband and wife."**_

"_Yes McCanna, yes my husband, my king."_

With the words said, McCanna tangled his fingers within her hair to stop her from moving at the same time he gave her one deep strong plunge, feeling her skin tear against the head of his shaft she screamed "Auuuuuuuuuuuugh..." Holding her close, McCanna tried not to move, giving her time to adjust to his size.

_"I'm sorry sweetheart. Please, just try not to move, I promise the pain will pass soon."_ Kissing her tears, he felt her slightly shift beneath him. _"Is it better now, love?" _Relasing a soft moan as she shifted again he took it as a yes. Pulling out of her to sink back in, she raised her hips and placed her heels against his bum. _"Don't stop... please my husband, don't stop."_

She had called him husband. Feeling his soul open at her words that came deep from her heart, he whispered... _"I promise you love, I'm not going to stop, I have every desire to plunge back into your tightening warmth." _Releasing her heels from him, she felt the friction as he pulled out and plunged back in. _"Mm... oh that feels so nice my husband, again."_

McCanna tried not to laugh. His wife was giving him the most satisfied looks, yet he hadn't even shown her how good it will feel once he went wild on her. Which was going to be soon if she didn't stop wiggling. _"Wrap your arms around my neck wife and you will feel the passion I'm about to give you."_

Wrapping her arms around him, he placed his hands under her bum and thrust hard, burying himself deep, driving into her soaken sheath forcing her to open wider for his length. Tilting her hips, he urged her to take him deeper, to take each and every inch that he offered her womb. Clenching his teeth against the tightness that was enveloping his shaft, he drove into her feeling his seed burst upward into her womb.

Stella felt her body floating in a sea of emotions, she could feel her walls tighten and clench, scaring her as she felt he was stealing her last breath, her only soul from within her. McCanna knew she was ready, lowering his lips to her mouth he whispered... _"let go my wife. Allow the sensations to carry you away. I promise, I will be right there with you."_

Crushing his lips to hers he felt her body release. Leaving their tongues to plunge with dangerous greed. While her fingers buried themselves into his back, scratching him like a jungle cat in heat. Feeling her body become pliant, McCanna continued to rain little kisses across her glistening flesh. Just allowing her heart to catch up with her soul. Yet all the while whispering honeyed words to her, so she knew he was still right there with her.

_"McCanna, my husband... thank you. Thank you for showing me how beautiful making love could be."_

"Is I who should be thanking you my wife. For you have given me the greatest gift of all, your love."

Sweeping her up in his arms, still naked, still glistening from their lovemaking, he carried her back to their home.

**tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived back at their home Stella looked around for Persu. "Mac... where is Persu?"

"He's out running the jungle, making sure it is safe. Though I swear he has a girlfriend," he laughed.

"Aww... very sweet. Now my husband. I'm your new queen, so you have to tell me how you jumped us both up that tree."

"Another time love. You need to rest. I have to go into the village tomorrow and shop. You need some clothes and food."

"Oh no, my husband. I wish to dress like you. So you get me some of that skin you're wearing and I'll make myself a Jane costume."

Now McCanna did laugh. "My love, I don't always dress like this. Just when I'm in the jungle. When I go into the village I wear clothes like you. But if you wish a two piece loin cloth, I shall pick you up the material to make it, how's that?"

"Sounds fair, but why can't I go with you Mac. I don't want to be here alone."

"It's to dangerous, Stella. Please understand, I can't take the chance on losing you. Persu will keep you company. He can show you my jungle by day."

"Um... do you need money? I lost all mine when I was pushed."

"Stella, I'm not an eccentric. I know all about life in America and how to earn and handle money. I spent my younger years there. I returned back here when I was twenty. This is my jungle as I told you before. I learned how to jump trees from Persu, he taught me how to leap extraordinary heights. It is all in the mind and upper body. I can read minds thanks to my father, it was a gift he had been born with, ESP they call it. Persu can read your thoughts too, so watch what you think around him. He can be very cheeky at times."

"So Persu and Hilda are not human?"

"No. Persu was our Shaman. He has the ability to change into the jaguar cat. He can move freely on the ground, in the water, and jump trees. This is the form most Shaman take. His abilities are endless. He's never changed back to human form since we lost our tribe years ago. He seems to prefer being a cat. He will protect you with his life if the need be, Stella.

"And Hilda?"

As for Hilda, she is witch, just like her father and grandfathers before her. Now don't panic, but she is over 400 years old. She has amazing abilities. One of them being able to change herself into anything she wishes. When she comes to visit, you need to keep Persu and her apart. They do not get along. Never have. To a Shaman, a witch is the purest of evil. In any shape or form."

"Would they ever hurt each other?"

"No love. They just like to toy with each other. I keep telling them one day the two of them will fall in love. Though I try not to say that to often anymore. Perus hisses and spits at me, and Hilda seem to curse me with extra limbs."

Stella laughed. Aww... you must have such a great life here, and they are wonderful to have stayed with you. I'd still like to know why they chose me."

"I promise you will know soon. We should be seeing Hilda sometime today with news on your hunters."

Getting up off McCanna's lap, Stella headed to the door. Opening it, she seen Persu laying in a tree with his tail swinging. Walking over to him, Stella said... "Up please, Persu." Gently placing her shirt between his teeth, he lifted her onto the tree. "Thank you." Leaning up, he licked her cheek while looking at McCanna.

"You like to tease him, don't you?" Persu gave her what looked like a smile, then he started purring again. A few minutes later, McCanna came out fully dressed in black jeans and a white tshirt. Leaving Stella once again breathless. His body was so beautiful. No matter what he wore he wore it well. All the way down to his shoes.

Jumping up into the tree, Stella laughed. "I really need to learn how to do that." Leaning in, McCanna kissed her, then looking at Persu he said... "protect her." Letting out a roar, McCanna jumped back down to the ground and disappeared into the jungle.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

While McCanna was in town Persu showed Stella the jungle. Coming near a clearing, she moaned out a cry. All that was jungle had been destroyed. She could make out the outline where homes were lined, where the little village was set for McCanna's people. So sad, the pain these people suffered at the hands of evil men.

Swallowing back tears, she looked down at Persu who was now in human form. He was sitting with his legs crossed, saying a prayer to those in his village who had gone before. As she admired him she could see his body was just as beautiful as McCanna's. His features were perfectly chisled, his body strong and powerful.

Sitting down beside him she took his hand offering her comfort. As they sat there in the silence, neither saying a word Persu eyed her.

"This is what your man did to our people. This is what your human race does to each other everyday in your society. It is all man knows how to live by. Greed, power, war and destruction." Stella knew he was right, she knew there was no argument she could give him to defend her own. Tearing up Persu watched as her tears fell upon the earth.

"This is why you were chosen Stella. Your have a pure heart. One that is filled with strength, comfort and love. You are a trustworthy soul with a beautiful spirit that did not need to be guided by a teacher. These qualities you possess on your own, they are very rare and unique. Making you a fitting queen to help rebuild and carry on the Mombasa line."

"As much as I would thank you, there is still one question. What if I cannot give McCanna children? What if for some reason I'm unable to create life."

The Shaman sat there, then with a wave of his hand, he took Stella into the future. Watching as her and McCanna were running through the jungle with a child. A small boy who could have been no more then six, followed by two others the same age. Then looking at herself, she seen she was heavy with child again. Smiling between her tears, it disappeared.

"This is why they need to kill you Stella. They need the Mombasa line to end. It's the only way they can get this side of the jungle."

"Then why not McCanna? Why me, I don't understand."

"Man fear what they do not know. To them McCanna is a great warrior. To kill a great warrior will bring on many curses to the men who killed him. This is why they will try and kill you. You are the one that can bare another Mombasa child. Eventually they know McCanna will die of old age, leaving the jungle open to the highest bidder. But now he has a queen, they know it is no longer possible to take what is left of McCanna's land for his child shall inherit it all."

Looking over to Persu, she noticed he had changed back into the cat. Stroking his fur she whispered... "thank you, thank you for explaining and showing me a small piece of our future."

Getting up, Persu walked back home with his queen.

..........................................

In the village McCanna picked up enough food and supplies to last a week. Walking down the path, he seen a beautiful green dress with white flowers around the neck and bottom. Closing his eyes, he could see his wife dancing through their home heavy with child. McCanna wasn't sure what made him think of a child in that moment, but he had. Hoping it was an omen he walked into the store and purchased the dress.

Heading back home he noticed Hilda flying above him. Smiling to himself, he knew she would beat him home. Nearing the edge of the jungle he seen the huge black cat that did not belong in his jungle . He had a feeling whoever was after his queen, had sent in a spy. Making like he didn't see it, he called to Persu and Hilda through his mind.

Hearing McCanna's call, Persu noticed Stella was sleeping. Heading out, he placed a seal over the home so it could not be breeched. His only hope now was, that Stella wouldn't wake till they got back, else the seal would be broke leaving her vulnerable for an attack. Racing to the edge of the jungle Persu seen the black panther and attacked, while Hilda clawed and pecked at its eyes. Between the two of them, they had destroyed him. Watching as he changed. He became a man.

"He is one of the evil ones McCanna. Which means your enemy is one of our own. So you best think fast . Try to remember which one of those boys betrayed their own kin. " said Persu

You said there were six taken back with you, right?" asked Hilda.

"Yes Hilda. But we were all so close. I honestly don't think they would have done that. Not unless they were tortured. Forced to give information to whoever is behind this evil game."

Sighing deep Hilda said... "let's get back, McCanna. I have news for you and your queen."

Walking back towards home, McCanna knew it wasn't good. For Hilda's face was one of worry and concern.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................................**

**Thanks for the wonder review Asprine. :) *smiles***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they returned to McCanna's home Persu grabbed Hilda by the sleeve, telling her to watch. Standing where they were, they watched McCanna near the door and as he tried to walk through it, he banged into the barrier sending him flying backwards onto the jungle ground.

Hearing Persu and Hilda laughing, McCanna yelled... _"Peeeeeeeeersu, this isn't funny. Remove the barrier, now."_

Hearing the bang woke Stella from sleep. Coming out the front door she seen her husband on the ground. _"Oh... oh Mac, what happened?" _she cried, as she leaned down to help him up. Still cursing, he hissed..._ "those two happened. They put a seal over the door and didn't tell me, sending me flying backwards."_

"Aww... I'm sure they meant well husband. They were just protecting me like you asked."

His wife was to innocent for her own good. She wasn't even aware they had allowed him to bang into the door on purpose. All for their own humor. Walking into the house, Stella helped put away the food. Looking in the bags, she noticed their was only one package of meat.

"Mac... you only brought on package of meat? It's barely enough for one meal."

"I'm sorry love. Like I told you I don't have a fridge or appliances. The meat would spoil out here, and I don't have electricity anyway. Most of what I need to survive is provided by the jungle. Though I brought you lots of can goods, dry oatmeal, juice and other items that won't spoil."

"Mac, my husband, my king. As much as I love being your queen. I need proper meals. Especially if I become with child. I'm sure we can purchase one of those metal coolers that keep foods frozen and cool for a week. I've seen them in the city. The only thing they require is dry ice. Something that is easy to get our hands on."

Persu was snickering, Hilda was cackling. The two of them were like fire and water. Winking at each other, they knew they had made the right choice for their king. Stella would keep him on his toes for years to come.

"Fine. Hilda next time you go into the village, be sure to order some dry ice and a cooler. But this is the only allowance I am making Stella. I love hunting for my own meals. That's not going to change. Understand?"

Standing up her tiptoes she kissed him. "As you wish my husband," turning away from him she winked at Persu as she grabbed the loin cloth, scissors and thread. "I shall be back my husband."

As Mac watched her leave, he wondered what she was up too. "So tell me, Hilda. What did you find out?"

"It seems Talon is being sent three more men tomorrow. They are planning to invade your jungle and kill your queen. I had to sleep with the damn ugly creature just to get that bit of information. God, the male species are pathetic creatures."

Persu hissed, as he swatted Hilda's bum.

"Hey... watch the hands you pathetic shaman or I'll turn you into a woman and give you PMS."

McCanna laughed. Always it was the same between the two of them. So many sparks and flames, once again leading McCanna to think they were already in love. Hearing the door open all three turned and stared in aww. Silence and dryness filled the little home as their queen stood before them in a two piece loin cloth.

Hearing Persu growl loudly, followed by purrs, Mac slapped his head telling him to behave.

"Well... what do you think? Do I look like a Jane?"

Hilda could see the fire in Mac's eyes, as could Persu. Carefully slipping out the door, they left McCanna with his queen. Changing into human form up in the tree, Hilda eyed him with passion. "I swear Persu, you do that on purpose to tease me endlessly. One of these days I'm just going to jump you."

Laughing deeply, Hilda moved beside him and crushed her lips to his. Feeling the fire burning in the pit of their stomachs, they attacked each other with greed.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Back inside Mac was still trying to find the words for his wife's beauty. All he knew was that his pants were constricting his erection, his blood was boiling to assault everyone of her senses. Feeling the need to drive his seed into her womb, impregnating her.

"McCanna... do you like it?" Stella smiled unaware of her husbands intentions. Leaving McCanna to realize how innocent she still was. To have no idea that she was having an effect on him, was truly more then any man could ask for from his wife. Making his need to love her all the more fierce.

Feeling the animal in him take over, he grabbed her into his arms and said... _"forgive me for what I'm about to do." _Pulling her into him he assaulted her lips with greed, taking the bottom one and suckling it before driving it back into her mouth, forcing her to battle with him. So rough as he caressed and squeezed her breasts with greed, tearing at the little piece of cloth, wrapping his lips and suckling her nipples, causing her to scream in pleasure as she bucked wildly against him.

Mac knew he was scaring her, he knew she had no idea that he was burning with a hunger so fierce, so wild, to love her. Pulling at his own pants he tore them from his body, as he took her hand wrapping it around his swollen shaft allowing her to get use to the size and thickness of him.

Picking her up in his arms he layed her down on the ground. Spreading her legs wide, clenching her thighs so she couldn't move, he clamped his lips and bit her bud. No gentleness, no sensuality, just pure heated uncontrolable fire as she writhe in his arms crying out his name in endless throes of passion.

He could feel her body trembling. He could feel her soul shudder against his vicious erotic assault he was forcing onto her flesh. Leaning above her now, muscles bulging as he gripped her hair to hold her in place. without warning, without tenderness and care, he plunged himself to the hilt, as he felt her walls stretch at his invasion.

So lost in the passion, the tightness, the beauty that was his wife, he hadn't realized she was right there with him, scratching, tearing at his flesh with her nails, as he hissed in the deepest pleasures of pain she was now providing.

Taking the lead, Stella flipped him over as she looked into his eyes, forcing him to see the dangerous desire in them. The fire, the need to give him what he had given her. Clawing his chest he felt the burning all the way to his soul, he felt the blood seep from the wounds she was giving him. Riding him with plunges that allowed her womb to touch the tip of his shaft.

Both on the edge of their orgasms, Stella held herself deep within him. Not daring to move as her walls clenched his shaft so tightly so deeply, wrapped like a vice while she released her orgasm, forcing him to thrust forth with hers. Feeling his seed, Stella grinded herself even deeper into him, trying to get his shaft right into her womb. Feeling the need to be impregnated by his seed.

Both returning to the relm of reality, Stella noticed his chest covered in deep scratches and blood. Knowing she had caused them, caused her to panic as she tried to get out of his arms. Holding her tighter, he quietly called her name...

"_Stella... Stella, it's okay love, calm down. You've done nothing wrong, love."_

_"I'm sorry, look what I've done to you. I need to get some cream for those before you get infection," _she cried.

"Shh... listen carefully to me love. You have done nothing wrong, we took each other like animals because of the heat of the moment. You by wearing that sexy little loin cloth that hid nothing, exposing your beauty to me. As my touch, caresses and strokes brought the animal out in you. It's a heat of heavenly passion we both shared between us. It is allowed. Our love making does not always have to be passionate, love."

Caressing her hair with gentle strokes, she rested her head on his chest as he hissed. "So it is okay for me to attack you like that?" asked Stella. "Yes love. Everything between husband and wife is allowed. Though I wouldn't recommend rough play often, as it does have its downfalls," he laughed.

Resting her head back on his chest, she allowed him to explain to her all the reasons why a husband and wife were allowed to explore each other in unbridled passion.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................................**

**Thanks again for the reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

McCanna helped Stella back into her little outfit. Kissing her sweetly they walked outside hand in hand looking for Persu and Hilda. As they neared the tree, they heard the wild hissing and spitting. Thinking they were in trouble McCanna ran ahead into the bush. Looking down he seen Persu making out with a beautiful sleek panther.

Not hearing Stella behind him she peeked over and seen the erotic animal display. _"Ooo... aww... this is so beautiful," _she cried. McCanna looked at his wife, once again seeing her innocence play on her face. Always only seeing the beauty of things, never realizing the evil in the world or around her. Leaving McCanna and Persu to always protect her from hurt or pain.

Wrapping his arm around his wife he walked her back to his home leaving Persu and his lady friend to their romance, not realizing it was Hilda, Persu had by the jowls during their heat of passion. Once Persu and Hilda were sure they had left, they turned back to their human form.

"Do you think they know about our love, Persu? Do you think McCanna has any idea how much we are in love?" asked Hilda. "No Hilda. McCanna is in no way aware of the love we've shared for years. It's still our secret love." Seeing the bite mark on the back of her neck, he helped her cover it with her shirt. Then walking back to the house, they softly kissed one last time before seperating for another day.

..............................................

Back in the house Stella cooked the steaks McCanna had bought. Once they were done, she mashed up some potaoes and cooked some fresh vegtables over the open fire. With everything done she placed it on giant jungle leaves they had cleaned. Sitting down on the pillows, Persu came struting through the door.

"Hello Persu, are you hungry?" Rubbing himself up against Stella, he layed down across her lap and allowed her to feed him bites of steak. "You're spoiling him wife. He'll never leave your side now," winked McCanna. "It's the least can do husband, he protects me well." Lowering her face to Persu's she kissed his nose, making him roll around and purr deep.

"Show off, go lay down," laughed McCanna. Hissing at the boy he loved like a son, he scratched his back a few times against the wall and flopped down by the fire. "Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me carefully. Tomorrow Persu is going to place another barrier around the house. You are not to leave, or open any window. You must stay inside no matter what you hear, or see. Do you understand?"

"Why husband? Are they coming for me tomorrow?"

"They are love. But I don't want you to worry. Persu, Hilda and I will protect you. But you have to promise not to leave this house. Until one of us tell you it's okay, understand?"

"I do, but what if one of them can shape change like Persu and Hilda, how will I know for sure it's one of you?"

McCanna hadn't thought of that. "Hm... we can give you a password. Something that only the three of know."

"Okay, try not to worry Mac. I'll be fine." Getting up, Stella walked into the little section of the home and brought in the oatmeal cookies she had tried to make over the open flame. Sitting them down on the table, Mac and Persu tried not to cringe. They were beyond burned. Passing one to her husband, then one to Persu, they bit into them with a huge "Mmm," so as not to hurt her feelings.

"You really like them? Honest? I thought they were kind of burned. It's very hard to bake over an open flame. Here, have another," she smiled. "Um... listen love, maybe later, he said with a mouth full of burned cookie. Why don't we go for a nice swim, I'm sure Persu would like that too, wouldn't you Persu?"

Scratching at the door like crazy, he ran out into the jungle and regurgitated the cookie.

"Oh my, Persu is sure in a hurry to swim. I've never seen him leave the house so fast," Stella smiled.

Taking his wife by the hand, McCanna tried not to speak till he could spit out his cookie under water.

**tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Back in the village Talon's three men finally arrived. Looking them over he could tell they were bred city boys. He also knew in McCanna's jungle they weren't going to last five minutes.

"You must be Talon. We were sent by Stella's father to kill her."

Talon was confused. Wasn't Stella's parents dead. "I think you're confused, Stella has no parents. Both were killed years ago. She lived with her uncle."

"She was told her father was dead. I can assure you he is alive and well in New York. He killed his wife for having an affair with a Shaman named Persu. She was dragged back to the city before Stella was born. No one knows Stella is related to the Mombasa people. That is why he had the villages and people burned to the ground."

"Then why keep the children alive?" asked Talon.

"Mister Bonasera wasn't aware that McCanna was crowned King of Mombasa. For the tribe had hidden him with the other children. Mister Bonasera became aware of who he was, after he left New York to come home. It took him hours to torture four of the eight children before one would talk. Now we must kill Stella, for she is queen of Mombasa, thanks to her mothers affair with Persu."

Talon was trying to take everything in. His main concern was, they were not aware of the Shaman curse. To kill a Shaman and take his soul, meant a horrible lifetime of pain and despair to the one who performed the evil act.

"Um... I'm sorry, but you do understand to kill a Shaman, you bring a great evil worse then death upon yourselves. Does he not understand that?"

"He does. Which is why you will be killing, Stella. You will be the one to shoot the daughter of Persu."

Talon made the sign of the cross. There was no way in hell he was killing a Shaman, especially a female one. It just wasn't done. They were more powerful then the males. Christ! Talon thought out loud to himself..."Is Stella not aware of what she is? She must not be, or she would have realized the great power she carries. She's twice as strong as McCanna, who also has no idea he has bred with a Shaman. That's twice the power in one child."

"What great power?" asked Forbes.

"She can not only shape change into a sleek silver panther, but she could destroy a man by her mind alone. She has so much power inside her. I once seen a female Shaman drown a guy in his own fluids. It was gross, he couldn't stop seeing himself being flooded by great waves. When they found him, they lifted him onto a body bag and water poured out of his mouth. Yet the medical doctor said he did not die of drowning, it was due to affixiation."

"Panthers are black Talon. This is a myth you speak of."

"This is the truth. The Shamon females are silver. I'm sorry, but I change my mind. I will not kill a female Shaman."

Turning away from the rivers edge, Forbes shot him through the head with a silencer.

"Now what Forbes?" asked Kendell.

"Now we go hunt ourselves a King and a Shaman, MOVE!"

Grabbing their packs they headed into the jungle.

.......................................................................................

**B**ack in the jungle, McCanna was chasing his wife under the water. They were both naked. Grabbing her by the ankle he pulled her back under with him. Kissing her under the water, his hands roamed towards her aching breasts. Cupping them while the pad of his thumbs caressed her nipples to perk, she sighed tossing her head back.

Laying her on her back within in the water, he took one into his mouth gently suckling as she gripped his hair in erotic pleasure. Feeling her claws down his already tender back, he hissed as she started to purr. A sound he had never heard from a human. She sounded like a jungle cat in heat.

Pulling her away from him, he looked into her now yellow eyes that were slits as she continued to purr. Then he felt the ripples through her spine as she changed. Calling out a call to Persu, he came running. Watching in shock, as Stella changed before their eyes into a beautiful silver panther. A Shaman panther. All the way to the tiny shaped moon on her left flank.

Paddling her way to shore, she shook the water off herself before jumping the tree and laying across the branch. McCanna nor Persu knew what to say. All they knew was that Stella hadn't realized she had changed. Yawning with a roar, Persu jumped up with her and inhaled her scent. His scent. A scent that marked her as his child.

**tbc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Persu... give me some answers, why did she change?" asked McCanna.

"I don't know. I need her back into human form. She does not even realize what she has become. Therefore using her skills are not possible until she understands what she is."

Sighing deep, McCanna jumped the tree and took the giant cat into his arms. Then leaning in her ear he whispered... "Stella, it's getting late. We need to go home, love."

With her tail swining wildly, she just continued to purr. "Now what Persu?" aksed McCanna.

"She sure is stubborn, laughed Persu. What I can tell you, is she's my daughter McCanna. My scent is all over her, plus she wears my birthmark on her flank."

"Then you call her, Persu. If she's your daughter, get her to obey you," said McCanna.

Looking his daughter in the eyes, he scolded her as he said... "Enough of your antics young lady. Change back now before I swat your bum."

Giving her father a hiss, followed by a growl, she changed back. As Stella realized she was hanging nude in a tree, in front of Persu, she quickly covered herself. "McCanna, why am I nude in a tree?" asked Stella who had an urge to scratch.

Tossing her a blanket, she covered herself as McCanna lifted her into his arms. "Let's go home, love. We'll talk about it there," said McCanna.

Once they were all inside Persu eyed his daughter. Her eyes, her expressions, her smile, trying to figure out who could have carried his child. He wasn't known for affairs, he was also very careful when it came the dispencing of his seed. Except that one night, the night of the Mombasa village party. She had worn Mombasa make-up with her friends.

They were learning the Mombasa ways, when she wandered off and came into his home. He could still remember how disoriented he was from being attacked earlier that day. He also remembered having a raging fever, and her trying to help him, but he had attacked her, caressed her, loved her in the rage of illness that overtook him, and she had let him.

"Stella... do you have a picture of your mother?" asked Persu.

"I do, but it's at my home. She looked like me, but with darker hair and I remember always talking about her expeditions to the jungles. The beautiful sceneries, waterfalls, and people. She even told me a story how she had a one night love affair with handsome magic man. I can still see her eyes light up everytime she talks about that one magic moment they shared in the jungle. She said she fell in love instantly, but my father loved her too, so he took her home and they married. But she always seemed so sad all the time.

Persu felt the stab through his heart. She had loved him, had she not told him that before she left the island, while still wrapped in his arms. Yet he joked about it, saying it was the heat of the moment talking. God... what had he done. How could he have been foolish to have missed it? Questions he knew he would never have the answer too.

"Persu... are you okay?" asked Stella.

McCanna could read Persu's thoughts, he could feel his pain as if it was his own. Looking to his wife, he said...

"Stella... I have to go out for a while. Stay with Persu, okay love? I promise to be back soon."

Giving her a passionate kiss, he looked to Persu with his mind as he said... _"tell her, before it's too late."_

**tbc...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Persu... are you okay? You look so sad all of a sudden." said Stella.

"Stella, I need to tell you something. The magic man your mother had an affair with, was me. I had been very ill the last few day we had the village gathering. Your mother wandered off away from the group. She made her way into my home. As she neared my side, she tried to help me, but I was so fevered, so out of control that I thought she was one of our own. Especially with our beautiful make-up she wore. I attacked her Stella. I loved her in endless passion that night, I took her places no human could travel with my mind. We were wild, out of control, as the magic blessed us with a child. A child I never realized existed, till you changed into the jaguar. Then I smelled my scent all over you, my scent and my birthmark you wear on your right flank."

Stella thought he had lost his mind. "Persu, I'm really not understanding. I'm sure my mother would have told me if you were my father. It's not somthing she would have kept from me. I can't be your daughter, both my parents raised me till I was twelve."

"Stella, how did your parents die?"

"They died tragically in an accident. My mothers body was thrown fifty feet from the car. They never recovered my fathers body from the cliff they went off of. There was a raging river below, they figured he disappeared underneath after flying from the car like my mother had. After that I was sent to live with my wonderful uncle. He was the one who pushed me to follow in my mothers footsteps. He always joked with me, saying that the jungle was in my blood."

"Is it Stella? Is the jungle in your blood? Can you feel the jungle calling you, telling you to run and play in your jaguar form."

Stella laughed. I'm telling you Persu, I'm not a cat."

Closing off everything around him, Persu talked to her through his mind. Calling her his little jungle kitty, teasing her as he wrestled her in the water. Stella could feel her body begin to ripple. She could feel her claws dig into the floor, leaving giant claw marks. Then she felt him, his thoughts as they called her home. Home to the jungle.

Feeling the change Stella looked at herself as a cat. She couldn't believe it, she was pure silver with bright yellow eyes. So sleek and slender as her curves and flanks were perfect. Then she seen it, the cresent moon shaped birth mark. Proving Persu's words as true. She was the daughter of a very powerful Shaman.

Changing back, she looked at her father with tears. Eyed him, as he quietly cried with her. Then nestling into his arms, he held her close whispering words of love, of how sorry he was he never knew of her. Wrapping her tighter they heard the gunshot.

Running towards the sound, they neared the waterfall and seen McCanna shot through the arm. Trying to pull Stella into his side, he wasn't fast enough, as the next bullet came flying through the air landing right into her back.

Feeling her go pliant against him, he felt the rush of blood. "We need to get her home Persu. We will hunt for them later."

"But what about your arm, McCanna, you're bleeding."

"It's just a flesh wound Persu," said McCanna.

Running back into the jungle towards home, the hunters watched.

"You think we got her? Think she's dead, Forbes?"

From the angle I shot her, Kendall. I can only hope."

"So now what, Forbes?" asked Kendall

"Now we wait. Wait to make sure she's dead," said Forbes.

"What? Here? In the jungle, all night, with no protection."

Forbes sighed. "Always the child, Kendall. Afraid of a little jungle fever. Fine... we'll go back to the Hotel, and come back first thing in the morning."

Leaving the jungle, Hilda watched. Watched and followed, so McCanna and Persu would know where to kill them during the night, as they slept.

**tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When they finally arrived back at their home Stella was near death. The amount of blood she had lost was severe. "We need a doctor Persu. Else she will die." cried McCanna.

"No... I can heal her, McCanna. Grab my bag with the herbs, please. I need to get her hole padded."

"Persu... we do not even know if the bullet hit her spine. She needs medical attention. I need to go to the village and bring one of the doctors back. I'll be back soon, said McCanna.

"It's too dangerous. You can't leave the jungle now, McCanna. We will just have to hope the bullet didn't lodge in her spine."

While they continiued to argue, Persu seen Hilda with one of the village doctors. Rushing in, he sat down beside Stella and assessed her wound.

"McCanna... called Hilda. A moment of your time, please."

Walking over, Hilda said... "I know where the hunters are. But you must go now with Persu while they sleep. I will take care of Stella for you. We will be fine."

McCanna didn't want to leave. He wasn't feeling very trustworthy with anyone right now. But what choice did they have? "Fine... we will go, but Persu will be placing a dome over the house. You or the doctor are not to leave, understand?"

"Yes, McCanna. Just go before they wake."

Once McCanna and Persu headed out to the village, the doctor got down to work on removing the bullet from Stella's back.

.........................................................................

**By** the time Persu and McCanna arrived at the village darkness had descended. Carefully moving through the village, they came to the hut. Leaning up to listen, they heard...

"I really think Mr Bonasera should pay us more then a hundred thousand. After all, we are the ones doing all the dirty work, said Kendall. I mean... the bastard killed his wife for having an affair with that Shaman all those years ago. Even faked his own death, changed his name and appearance. So I think you should call him, Forbes. Demand more money."

Persue looked at McCanna. "That bastard is still alive? He planned all this? How can any man do that to his wife, and a child."

"I'm thinking he may have found out she wasn't his," whispered McCanna. After that ,I guess he decided to kill the mother for what she had done. But what I don't understand, is why not Stella too? Why just the mother?"

"He most likely didn't know Stella was the queen. I'm thinking after Talon told him that Stella was the chosen one, he knew he had no choice but to kill her, to get too your jungle. You have to remember, Talon wasn't aware that Stella's father was alive. Everything has come full circle now. Once we are done here, we will have to hunt him down. Else he will never stop trying to kill her," said Persu.

"I hate the city Persu. I cannot stand being in New York. There has to be a way to get him into our jungle," said McCanna.

"The only way that would be possible, would be to keep one of these two guys alive. Then we have him make a call to Mr Bonasera, that both you and Stella are dead, that the jungle is now his. This will get him here, then we can kill him." said Persu.

Nodding his agreement, they changed into their jaguar form. Quietly making their way into the little hut, Persue tore out Forbes throat before he could scream. Then McCanna knocked out Kendall and dragged him back into the jungle. Taking some vines, Persu and McCanna tied him tightly to the tree. Leaving him there till they could get him to make the call.

Removing the protective barrier, McCanna checked on his wife. "How is she doctor?"

"She's resting comfortable, the bullet missed her spine by a centemeter. She should heal as long as infection doesn't set in. If it does you will need to bring her to a Hospital, I've done the best I can, with what I had. I'll be back in two days to check on her. I'll leave you eight packets of morphine for her. Please ensure she doesn't move from her stomach position, else she will tear my sutures."

"I will. Thank you for everything, doctor. Hilda will take you back to the village."

Once the doctor was gone, Persu stayed in his jaguar form laying down beside his daughter. While McCanna spread himself out beside her, carefully wrapping her in his arms._ "Sweetheart, I love you. I'm right here beside you, just thought you'd like to know that, Stella. Please fight love. I need you,"_ whispered McCanna.

With the jungle now quiet. Persu and McCanna fell into a restless sleep.

**tbc...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

While Stella slept, she dreamed. Dreamed of her father, of his anger, his rage as he came towards her with pure evil. But how could that be, he was dead. Yet he was standing in front of her, waiting for her to move, so he could kill her.

_"Why daddy? Why are you doing this? Why did you kill, mom? Why did you pretend you were dead? Why daddy? Why do you hate me?"_

Hearing his wife's cries, Jarred McCanna from sleep. Reaching for her, he felt the fever raging through her. "Persu... Persu... get the herb packs, hurry. She's burning with fever." Running to the open fire, Persu heated the herbal and root drink, then giving it to his daughter, he made her drink it all down.

_"Shh... it's okay my daughter. I have you safely in my arms. Try and sleep my Stella, sleep and rest. It was just a dream. A dream that cannot hurt you." _cooed her father.

_Why does he hate me, daddy? Why did he kill my mom? I don't understand why he hates me. Is it because I'm evil? Is it because I'm not normal. So hot daddy, I'm so hot. Can we go swimming now_?"

"What are we going to do, Persu? The fever isn't breaking, I cannot lose her."

"Give it time McCanna. She just drank the cooling mixture. Give it time to work," said Persu.

Laying back down beside her, McCanna whispered all about the future they would soon share with their children by their sides. Finally lulling her back to sleep, McCanna stripped her down nude and covered her with a light sheet. Then getting up from the bed, he went to check on their visitor.

When he neared the tree, he seen Hilda sitting there. "Hilda... are you guarding our prisoner?" McCanna smiled.

"Someone has too. Listen McCanna, I swiped the good doctors phone, so let's get Kendall here to make the call. Then I can feed him to the jungle."

McCanna looked over at their guest and noticed the fright in his eyes. "Please... please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want. Just don't kill me."

"Give him the phone, Hilda. Make the call Kendall. If you try anything funny, I'll tear out your throat, understand?"

Nodding that he understood, Kendall called Mr Bonasera.

.............................................................................

**New York...**

"Mr Bonasera's office. How may I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, it's Kendall calling. I need to speak with Mr Bonasera immediatly."

Putting him on hold, she transferred him through.

"Bonasera."

"Yeah, boss? It's Kendall. It's done, she's dead. But in the process we had to kill McCanna too. We had no choice, he got in the way."

"Both... you killed both? Then where the hell is Forbes?"

"He was shot, it's just me that survived. Please, just bring me my money so I can get out of here," panicked Kendall.

"Okay, calm down. I'll be on the next flight. But before you get the money, I see the bodies, understood?" said Mr. Bonasera.

"Of course boss. I have their bodies in their home. Just hurry," Kendall said hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in the morning. Now what happens?"

"Now we keep you here till morning. Then Hilda will go with you, along with Persu. You will tell your boss that they are your guide back to the jungle. Understand?"

"Yes. Please, I just want to get the hell out of here."

McCanna still wasn't sure whether or not to trust him. But they had no choice. Their chances at a normal life, now lay in Kendall's hands.

**tbc...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The next day...**

When Persu and Hilda left with Kendall, Persu had him drink a liquid that would help him stay calm. Little did Kendall know, that it also had a root inside that allowed mind control. Stopping at the edge of the jungle, Persue drilled him with what he was to say. Once they were sure he was prepared enough, they headed to the little airstrip to meet Mr Bonasera.

As the plane landed, they watched him come down. Nearing Kendall's side he said... "Who are these two, Kendall?"

"They are our guides. They will take us back into the jungle. It is safer this way." said Kendall. Nodding his agreement they headed out.

...................................................................

**B**ack at the their home, McCanna was bathing his wife with a cool cloth and water. Her eyes still held great fever, but she managed to give him a small smile. Carefully removing the bandage from her back, he cleaned and repatched the wound.

"Most of the infection is gone, love. The stitching is healing nicely. But I need you to get stronger, Stella. You must try and eat. We need to keep up your strength."

"I'm sorry husband. I'm just so tired," she cried. Stella tried to turn, McCanna held her back. "You can't move love, you must stay on your stomach."

Stella growled like a cat. She had had enough of being on her stomach. Watching her stretch, McCanna felt the ripples. He knew she was going to change whether he wanted her to or not. Once she was fully formed, she clawed her claws into the floor, leaving her nail marks behind. Then laying out, she purred.

Stroking her fur, McCanna knew he could change with her, but he decided he would rather stroke her for a while. "Just lay still, Stella. Try not to stretch too much." Looking up into his eyes, she seuctively swatted him with her paw.

"No... this isn't play time Stella. You need your rest." Obviously what McCanna wanted, and what she wanted, were two different things. Even with her raging fever, Mac could smell her scent. He could tell she was in heat. Swatting him again to change, he could no longer resist her. He needed her heat, as much as she needed his.

Both in full jaguar form, Mac licked her tongue, her ear, her neck, her tummy, till he reached her flamming heat. Lapping at her with greed, Stella dug her claws into the floor, and held her bum in the air, giving her husband better access to prepare her for his shaft.

Taking extreme care, Mac mounted her carefully avoiding her wound as he bit gently into her neck. Entering her swiftly, with his barbs stabbing against her walls, she let off low loving growls, followed by purrs. Wild now, out of control, Mac poured deep into her, finally impregnating her with his seed.

Carefully releasing her from his jowls, he helped her lay back on her tummy. Both changing back to human form, he wrapped her with tenderness and care, as he whispered... "rest now love. I love you." Caressing her husbands face, she whispered... "I love you too, Mac."

**tbc...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**W**hen Hilda, Persu, Kendall and Bonasera entered the jungle, Hilda grabbed Persu from behind, knocking him out. Grabbing the net from his bag, Bonasera wrapped Persu tightly in a cocoon. then stabbing through it several times, they left him hanging against the tree, to die.

"Now... you are sure he can't call for help with his mind?" asked Bonasera.

"No... he's near death. Now let's get this done. So we can get out of here," said Hilda. Nearing the house, McCanna heard the noise, but not before Stella growled and sniffed towards the woods. Knowing their must be trouble ahead. Mac leaned down and whispered... _"Stella... you need to tap into your powers love. You have them, just like your father does. You need to place a dome over the house, when I leave. Promise me love."_

Looking at her husband with great pain, she nodded. Giving her a kiss, McCanna slipped out the back door. Then telling his wife okay, he made sure she placed up the dome. Seeing everything was in place. McCanna headed into the jungle. While Stella passed out again.

Nearing the house, Hilda tried to get through the door, banging into the dome, she cursed. "Why the hell can't we get in?" asked Bonasera. "I think Persu put up a barrier before we left. I'll try waking Stella, but you better hide so she don't see you."

Once Bonasera was hiding, Hilda tried to wake Stella through the barrier.

.....................................

**Meanwhile...**

Mac smelled the stench of blood, before he seen it. Running to cocoon, he cut it from the tree and unwrapped it, seeing Persu near death, McCanna knew he was too late to save him. Gently shaking him, he woke for the briefest of moments.

"Persu... what happened?" asked McCanna holding back tears.

"Hilda... go... back... save my daughter... from... Hilda...."

Nothing but silence remained, as Persu took his final breathe. Wrapping him back up in the coccon, he placed him back in the tree till he could come back for him. Changing into his jaguar form, he took off through the jungle heading back home. He still couldn't believe Hilda had betrayed them. But it all made sense now. How they were always one step ahead of them. They both should have known, they should have been able to sniff out the evil. But both he and Persu had failed. Failed not only his wife, but their heritage as well.

Nearing the back entrance of his home, he found Stella still sleeping. Prowling to the side, he peeked out and seen Bonasera standing off to the side, with a large hunting knife in his hand. Making a scratching noise, he heard footsteps, and as Bonasera rounded the side, McCanna jumped at him, tearing out his throat. Covered in Bonasera's blood, he changed back to human form ,and picked up the knife. Nearing the front of the house, he seen Hilda had gotten through the barrier, which meant Stella was now awake.

Seeing Kendall running through the jungle, he left him for the moment. Watching as Hilda leaned over his wife he raised the knife in the air, and plunged it in a downward motion, into her back. slicing her wide open, exposing her insides. Watching her fall back, McCanna took off out the door in his jaguar form to hunt down Kendall.

Stopping quickly, he heard the screams. The horrible sound of someone being tortured. Looking over the clearing, he seen Kendall being fully constricted by a giant boa. Watching in amazement as the boa squeezed the life out of Kendall, as he slithered back up the tree with him.

Knowing he was no longer a threat, McCanna picked up Persu's body and carried him back to his home. Nearing the door, he seen his wife in tears. "I'm sorry sweetheart. He's gone," choked her husband with tears. Placing him down on the floor beside his wife, McCanna dragged Hilda's body outside to the jungle, leaving what was left for the animals.

"Place a barrier over the house love, please."

Using what was left of her strength, she placed a barrier over them. Leaving them protected, while they helped guide Persu's spirit home to the great sky.

**End.**

**Epi on the next page.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Three years later...**

Mac and Stella were walking through the jungle with their triplets. All three turned out to be boys. One they named Amar, meaning forever, mortal. The second they named Akash, meaning sky. Then the third, he was their smallest little gift. They name him Avanish, known for God of the earth. All three warriors, all three rich in their fathers looks with their mothers curls. All three who would come to be known, as kings. Kings of the Mombasa jungle.

Walking along the path, Akash yelled... "papa... can we see grandpa in the sky again? Please papa?"

"Sure Akash, let's go," said his father taking his beautiful wife by the hand who was heavy with child again. Climbing to the top of the waterfall, Akash held his hands to the sky and started chanting. As the others listened, they seen their grandfathers face come to life in the sky.

"Grandpa... yelled the boys, we love you, grandpa."

Smiling at his grandbabies, he blew a gentle breeze across the waterfall causing the spray to bathe his grandchildren in warm kisses. Then waving goodbye, he disappeared back into the clouds. Walking back down the path towards home, McCanna knew there would be peace within the jungle again. For how long? That was a question only God could answer. But they would enjoy their peace and tranquility, while they had it. For this was all that was needed. Their love, their love they had for each other, and those they loved, that had gone before them.

**End.**

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope this story brought you as much pleasure as it brought me in writting it.


End file.
